Visita, in un giorno di pioggia
by Megnove
Summary: Anche questa è una storia di compleanno... di DOPPIO compleanno, di qualche anno fa. Quando la scrissi, non potevo certo immaginare che un giorno avrei visitato DAVVERO il posto che descrivo. L'avevo visto solo in fotografia.


**Visita, in un giorno di pioggia**

I cancelli erano aperti come sempre. Le gocce ticchettavano sull'ombrello. Era una giornata luminosa per essere la fine di gennaio, con le nubi che perfino si squarciavano qua e là a far uscire qualche raggio di sole. La pioggerellina dava solo un lieve fastidio. Anzi, con quel silenzio poteva anche essere di compagnia. Il vecchio si strinse nell'impermeabile. Non faceva molto freddo, ma alla sua età gli venivano facilmente i brividi. Cercò di orizzontarsi e ritrovare la strada tante volte percorsa. Era un po' che non veniva. Le pietre del selciato tra le aiuole erano consumate dal passaggio di tanti piedi e scivolose per l'acqua. Camminava facendo molta attenzione, guardandosi intorno. In fin dei conti, gli venne in mente all'improvviso, lui avrebbe potuto anche non essere lì…  
Invece no. Svoltando un angolo familiare, eccolo là. Il suo vecchio amico. Ad aspettarlo. Come sempre.  
–È parecchio che non ci vediamo– esordì, sedendosi su una pietra umida lì accanto. –Ti trovo bene. Devo dire… che è consolante… vedere che certe cose restano sempre le stesse.  
Per qualche minuto scese il silenzio. –I ragazzi stanno tutti bene. Io… be'… immagino si veda… è anche per questo che non vengo più a trovarti spesso come una volta… anche se non è certo solo colpa degli anni…  
Sospirò. –Comunque… sei sempre stato con me fin dall'inizio… mi hai aiutato in tutti i progetti importanti della mia vita… e ci sono certe cose di cui riesco a parlare solo con te. È per questo che sono qui, oggi. C'è qualcosa che mi tormenta… e non posso confidarmi con loro…  
Tirò fuori una busta da lettera giallognola, aperta. Era coperta di molti francobolli e timbri stranieri. –Immagino tu sappia di questa…  
Tacque, rigirandola tra le mani, finché gli parve di essere incoraggiato a continuare.  
–L'ho ricevuta qualche settimana fa. Non ho detto loro di cosa si tratta. A quanto pare mi hanno chiamato. Ironico, ti pare? Avevo già rimandato indietro una loro comunicazione, e ora mi scrivono di nuovo supplicandomi di intervenire. Quello che avevo desiderato più di ogni altra cosa da ragazzo… ricordi? E ora che l'ho ottenuto, scopro che non mi interessa.  
Spiegò il foglio leggendo con voce dottorale. –«L'enorme progresso che questo rappresenta nel campo della medicina… le giustificate speranze per il futuro… il rimedio a tutte le afflizioni che tormentano l'uomo… sarebbe un delitto se qualcosa di tanta importanza restasse inutilizzato…»  
Tornò ad infilare la lettera in tasca. –E il bello è che hanno anche ragione. Tutti quei poveretti costretti su una sedia a rotelle, mutilati… afflitti da menomazioni dalla nascita… tutte le persone che potrei aiutare, se accettassi di divulgare le mie scoperte… e che non sto aiutando, non facendolo… non posso fare a meno di pensarci ogni giorno. Ma il prezzo, amico mio?… Il prezzo da pagare?… Se fosse lo stesso dell'ULTIMA VOLTA?  
Tanti ricordi gli affiorarono alla mente che non poté far altro che prendersi sconsolatamente per un po' la testa tra le mani.  
–Per i malati… i feriti… certo… all'inizio. Ma poi? Quanto passerebbe prima che qualcuno pensasse di poter migliorare anche quello che non ha bisogno di essere migliorato? Perché non permettere ai lavoratori di lavorare di più… di aver bisogno di meno riposo? Perché i pensatori, i ricercatori, non dovrebbero poter raccogliere informazioni e formulare teorie più in fretta? E perché chi ha bisogno di difendersi… non dovrebbe potersi difendere… o attaccare… tutti i nemici veri o immaginari che gli pare… usando persone che tanto… magari… non avrebbero una vita e non mancherebbero a nessuno…  
La voce quasi gli si spezzò. Si voltò verso l'ascoltatore.  
–Tu sai tutto di me… di noi… hai visto quello che ho visto io, la guerra… sai cosa mi promisi quando sembrò tutto finito… che non avrei mai più permesso simili atrocità… invece mi lasciai convincere, ingannare… e potrebbe succedere di nuovo. Non lo sopporterei.  
Tirò di nuovo fuori il foglietto, contemplandolo senza aprirlo.  
–Ho deciso di rifiutarlo– ammise, infine. –Ora, e tutte le altre volte che dovessero pensare di assegnarmelo. Per quello che ho fatto, non merito certo un premio. Anzi… meriterei di essere dannato all'inferno… se non pensassi che Dio è misericordioso… come mi ripetevi sempre quand'eravamo giovani…  
Eppure… qualcosa mi tormenta. Posso decidere… arbitrariamente… in base a quello che penso… di non dare questa possibilità all'uomo? Posso essere certo che la tecnica non sarebbe usata responsabilmente? Forse la gente non è tanto cattiva… forse merita un filo di fiducia… e poi…– Sospirò, levando la testa verso il cielo piovoso, al di là della cupoletta di stoffa scura. –Se parlassi di loro, da quel palco… di quello che hanno dovuto soffrire… di quello che hanno fatto per tutti, senza aspettarsi niente in cambio… forse il mondo riuscirebbe ad accettarli più facilmente… forse sarebbe più facile per altri che dovessero un domani diventare come loro… ho il diritto di non considerare anche questo?…  
Contemplò di nuovo il volto sorridente, sereno, che lo fissava senza giudicare. –Tu cosa faresti?… Mi sei sempre stato così vicino… a volte mi sembra quasi di sentire la tua voce… e so quanto affetto hai sempre avuto per loro… senza di te…  
Si alzò in piedi. –Alla fine però tocca a me decidere… e a me solo, vero? E poi vivere con le conseguenze di quello che avrò scelto. Allora come ora…– Chinò il capo. –Grazie di essermi stato a sentire. Sai… in certi giorni… l'unica cosa che mi dà la forza di vivere, nonostante il senso di colpa… è il pensiero di quello che hanno potuto fare di bene per il mondo… delle morti, delle catastrofi che sono state evitate grazie a loro. Non che questo mi assolva. Niente mi assolverà mai.  
Si chinò. Appoggiò la lettera dell'accademia svedese sul piano liscio di chiara pietra grigia. Quindi raccolse un sassolino tondo da terra, deponendolo sulla lapide. –Queste non sono le vostre usanze, ma sono le mie… so che ti fa piacere lo stesso. In fondo… oltre a questo giorno… abbiamo in comune anche qualcos'altro, tu e io. Entrambi ci siamo creati degli angeli… che ci accompagneranno e veglieranno su di noi, anche dopo che ce ne saremo andati. Felici sessantanove anni, amico mio. E… alla prossima volta.  
La pioggia si era ridotta a poche gocce luccicanti. Si fece di nuovo strada nella selva intricata di steli verticali, sotto alcune delle quali fumava incenso. Altre erano adorne di fiori. Quella da cui si era appena congedato aveva entrambi, oltre alla pietruzza lasciata da lui. Poggiata proprio sul baschetto del faccione caricaturale che sembrava sporgersi a guardare da dietro –il modo in cui lui amava vedere se stesso–, circondato di poster e cartoncini, figure colorate, allegre, severe, che tutte sembravano guardarlo con amore. Augurargli lo stesso amore e coraggio che aveva dato a loro e a tanti altri. A tutti. Per l'eternità.

_25/01/2007  
A Freilichem Geborentog  
Otanjou–bi Omedetou Gozaimasu Ishinomori Sensei!_


End file.
